In a different World
by opaque mirror
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with an unlikely allie?


disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Don't sue! It wouldn't be worth your time.  
  
*warning* this contains slash ( homosexual relationships) if you don't like it, don't read it  
  
Harry Potter was tired. Tired of the death all around him, tired of the battles. Tired of living. It was his seventh year, the last of his Hogwarts education. Though Hogwarts was a home to him, he was not mourning the fact he had to leave. It was late April, and the air was fresh and crisp, but he did not notice that, did not notice much anymore.  
  
Ron was gone, had joined the Death Eaters in a desperate attempt to distance himself from his brothers, to be someone special. The betrayal had cut Harry like a knife, his heart still bleeding from the wound only a best friend, a brother, could inflict.  
  
Hermione was still around, a nervous flurry of activity. She had been just as hurt by Ron's choice, if not more. They had been dating at the time, even talking of marriage. That had ended when Ron proved his loyalty to the Lord Voldemort by attempting to kidnap her, her and Neville. If Remus and Severus hadn't been there, maybe he would've succeeded. As it was, he escaped unscathed, leaving those behind him with a broken heart.  
  
Harry didn't know when Snape had become Severus. Maybe it was when the war started; making any of the few members of the Order precious, Severus included. Reluctant or no, Severus had become a trusted advisor to Harry, shrewd insights intelligent and crucial at points.  
  
Maybe Snape had become Severus the same time Malfoy became Draco. Reluctant allies were still allies, and Draco and Severus were the only spies the Order had. Draco and Harry had become comfortable in each other's company, equals at long last.  
  
Ginny was still there, still in love with Harry. And her wish had finally come true. She was Harry's girlfriend, no small accomplishment. But he knew something wasn't right in their relationship, something was missing.  
  
Harry knew exactly what it was. What he felt for Ginny was nothing more then brotherly affection, certainly not what she felt for him. He couldn't hurt her, not Ginny, so he continued wading through the tide of emotions that threatened him at every moment.  
  
Sirius was dead, had been gone for awhile. Ron had betrayed him, left him for the enemy. Hermione was losing her mind, she had seen too much in her short lifetime. Remus was still ragged and heartbroken from Sirius' death, making Harry wonder how much had been between them. Ginny loved him, and he couldn't love her back, not like that.  
  
And there was the new problem, the one that was ever in his mind, making him want to tear his hair out. He, Harry Potter, was in love with one of his closest friends. He was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
And it seemed he might be bi-sexual, if not gay. See how he had much on his mind? And it certainly didn't help that Lord Voldemort was plotting his demise.  
  
Pulling himself from his unsteady thoughts, he got up. He needed to have a chat with his old godmother. Maybe then he could get some answers.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
He called out tentatively as he entered the chambers of his old friend. Hearing a muffled sound radiating from the bedroom, he entered quietly. Seeing two figures kissing on the bed, he let out a loud gasp, startling both offenders.  
  
He looked into the shocked eyes of Remus and Severus, then burst out laughing. As Severus' eyes narrowed, he quieted, worrying for his safety. Remus' eyes sparkled, for the first time in several monthes. The tiredness of his movements was not as visible as before, and he seemed to carry himself better.  
  
Blushing softly, Harry wished them the best then left them to themselves, smiling all the while. Walking the deserted halls he ran into Draco. They went into a classroom to talk, and Harry told Draco about Remus and Severus. Draco's eyes shone with glee, a mischievous smile working it's way onto his face.  
  
" Feel like pranking someone?"  
  
Harry smiled at the prospect, but shook his head sadly.  
  
" Not to them, c'mon Draco, you can think of better targets."  
  
Draco's eyes hardened and he flipped his hair out of his eyes angrily.  
  
" How about your Weasley brat, pretty little girl needs to be put in her place."  
  
Shocked by Draco's anger, Harry had to wonder why Draco hated Ginny so. Of course he had to ask, and was surprised by the answer.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you, not by a long shot."  
  
"Oh, and who does?"  
  
Draco mumbled something under his breath, and Harry asked again, hand under Draco's chin, looking into the depth of his eyes. Draco answered louder this time.  
  
" Maybe.me."  
  
Harry looked at Draco, shocked into silence. Draco looked down, and when he raised his head a smirk was in place, a familiar trait Harry had not missed.  
  
" Figured you would pick her, Weasley she is. After all, if you cannot have Ron might as well have his sister. I should have kn-''  
  
Draco was quieted with a hand clapped over his mouth.  
  
" Now you better listen to me, and listen well. I have never had, and never will have feelings for Ron. Maybe Ginny doesn't deserve me, maybe she does, and you cannot make that judgement. And lastly, but this is the most important so listen closely. If I could be with anyone in this world I would be with you. Draco, I'm in love with you."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't make a sound and Harry reluctantly pulled his hand away.  
  
"I.I love you too Harry."  
  
Making a strangled sound, Harry grabbed Draco, pulling him towards him. Their mouths met in a nervous clash, passion outdoing propriety. Love was there, deep love, and neither could get enough of the other.  
  
The next morning both woke up in a tangle, clothes discarded across the room. Picking their way through, they said not a word, but when they had to part for their dorms they kissed each other softly, lovingly.  
  
Draco went first, and Harry stayed, head in the clouds. He was returned to earth however, when a voice broke in snidely.  
  
" Aw.ickle Harry's got a boyfriend."  
  
Harry's startled eyes met Remus' teasing ones. Swatting at him playfully, Harry grinned at his kindly dubbed godmother. Remus pulled Harry towards the ground, sitting cross-legged beside him.  
  
"Spill"  
  
And Harry did, telling his only family everything that had transpired, confiding in his worries that Ginny would find out, that she would be broken-hearted. Remus sat thoughtfully then gave the only advice he could.  
  
" If you are truly serious about Draco you have to tell her."  
  
Harry nodded, resigned, but mind made up. Thanking Remus for the advice, he went to find Ginny.  
  
. 


End file.
